The present technology relates to a music section detecting apparatus and method, a program, a recording medium, and a music signal detecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a music section detecting apparatus and method, a program, a recording medium, and a music signal detecting apparatus, which are capable of detecting a music part from an input signal.
In the past, a variety of songs (music) have been used in broadcast programs of television broadcast or radio broadcast. Among broadcast programs, there are programs in which music is clearly used as a main part as in a music program, and programs in which music is used as background music (BGM) as in a drama.
For the viewing audience of broadcast programs, there is often a need to reproduce and view, for example, only a music part of a music program.
Further, for broadcasters, there is often a need to pay a copyright fee easily or to refer to editing of a broadcast program by managing used music according to a broadcast program.
When a music database is prepared, this can be implemented using a technique of comparing a voice signal of a broadcast program with a voice signal of the database and searching for music included in the voice signal of the broadcast program. However, when the music database is not prepared or when music included in the voice signal of the broadcast program is not registered to the database, it is difficult to use the above described music search technique. In this case, a user has to listen to a broadcast program and check for the presence, absence or coincidence of music. It takes a lot of time and effort to listen to such a huge amount of broadcast programs.
In this regard, techniques of detecting a section including music from a voice signal of a broadcast program have been proposed.
For example, there is a technique of detecting a music section based on a time section for which a peak lasts in a time direction when an input signal is transformed into a spectrum (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-301594).